starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
TIE/d Defender
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = TIE/d Defender | klasse = Starfighter | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Sienar Fleet Systems | prijs = 200.000 tot 300.000 Credits | lengte = 9,20 meter | snelheid = 1.680 km/h | versnelling = 4.220 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 2.0 | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = 65 kilogram | voorraad = 2 dagen | affiliatie = Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|TIE Defenders 250px|thumb|TIE Defenders in een hangar De TIE/d Defender was een experimenteel model TIE Fighter dat net voor de Battle of Endor werd gebouwd, maar reeds in 2 BBY werd ontwikkeld op Lothal. Uitzicht De TIE Defender was 6,60 meter lang en had drie vleugels in plaats van twee die de vorige modellen TIE Fighters hadden. In het midden stond opnieuw – deze maal weliswaar langer gemaakt – de typische TIE cockpit. Maar verder vertoonde de Defender vooral verschillen met de voorgaande modellen. Door het ontwerp met de drie vleugels en beweeglijkheidsmotoren was de TIE Defender bijzonder wendbaar en kon het draaien, duiken en bochten nemen als geen andere starfighter. De wapens van de TIE Defender waren veel sterker dan die van vorige modellen en konden makkelijk de starfighters van de Rebel Alliance afweren of het opnemen tegen grotere schepen. De TIE Defender was standaard bewapend met vier Laser Cannon en twee Ion Cannons. De Defender kon zelfs Proton Torpedoes of Concussion Missiles afvuren. Om zich te verdedigen droeg de TIE Defender Deflector Shields. De TIE Defender was maar liefst 40% sneller in de atmosfeer dan de gewone TIE Fighter. De P-sz9.7 Twin Ion Engine zorgde voor deze enorme verbetering. Een andere grote verandering was dat de Defender een Hyperdrive hadden met een klasse van 2.0. Missies Door het ontwikkelen van de TIE Defender moest het missieprofiel van de TIE Fighters worden bijgeschaafd. De Defender moest niet langer rekenen op overmacht om de vijand te overwinnen, ze konden de klus zelf klaren indien nodig. Door hun Hyperdrive moesten de Defenders ook niet langer rekenen op de aanwezigheid van een groot schip dat hen moest vervoeren. De Defenders konden zelf in Hyperspace gaan indien nodig. Geschiedenis Het TIE Defender project werd ontwikkeld in de grootste geheimhouding op Lothal en de schepen werden slechts in kleine aantallen geproduceerd. Thrawn was de Commander die het project leidde. Het project was zo baanbrekend en geheim dat de hoogste officieren in de Imperial Navy niets wisten van de Defender. Dat project stond in contrast met het door Wilhuff Tarkin project van de Death Star. De Imperial Navy was immers niet zo'n voorstander van de Defender, aangezien de macht van officieren aan boord van Star Destroyers zou verzwakken ten voordele van de piloten in hun starfighters. De TIE Defender zou de fase van prototype echter nooit passeren. De schepen werden ingezet op Lothal in de strijd tegen de Phoenix Rebel Cell en Hera Syndulla. Defenders werden rond die periode ook zeer zelden elders gebruikt. Vult Skerris slaagde er echter niet in om Mon Mothma te vangen in en nabij de Archeon Nebula. Uiteindelijk was Kanan Jarrus' opoffering het begin van het einde. Door zijn toedoen werd de productie stilgelegd en kon de laatste fase van de opstand op Lothal in gang worden gezet. Het Defender project werd achtergelaten door Thrawn, die samen met Ezra Bridger met de Purrgil naar een onbekende bestemming werd getrokken. Legends * De basis voor de Defender was de TIE Advanced x7. * TIE Fighter Pilots met meer dan twintig TIE Interceptor vluchten kwamen in aanmerking om de Defender te besturen, net als aces zoals Colonel Jendon. * De TIE Defenders kostten echter vijf maal meer dan de gewone TIE Fighters en daarom werden ze nooit echt helemaal geïntegreerd in de Imperial Navy. Zeker omdat het Empire destijds de Death Star II aan het bouwen was. * Ten tijde van de Battle of Endor werden slechts enkele Defenders in Onyx Squadron ingezet. Specificaties Motoren e.d. *P-sz9.7 Twin Ion Engine *ND9 Hyperdrive Motivator *I-s4d Solar Ionization Reactor *Novaldex Deflector Shield Generators *N-s6 Navcon *F-s5x Flight Avionics System Wapens *L-s9.3 Laser Cannon *NK-3 Medium Ion Cannons *M-g-2 General-Purpose Warhead Launchers thumb|250px|TIE Defender Legends De meeste actie zagen de TIE Defenders in de strijd tegen Admiral Demetrius Zaarin die in opstand kwam tegen zijn eigen New Order en persoonlijk door Darth Vader en Colonel Marek Steele werd opgejaagd. Achter de Schermen *Verschillende statistieken van de Defender zijn verschillend in bronnen. Zowel de kostprijs en de lengte verschillen van bron tot bron. *LEGO maakte in 2010 een TIE Defender na met vleugels die om de cockpit heen draaien, wat niet klopt met het originele ontwerp. Verschijning *Star Wars: Rebels **An Inside Man **Secret Cargo **In the Name of the Rebellion **Flight of the Defender **Rebel Assault Bron *Star Wars: TIE Fighter – Game *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *TIE Defender in de Databank category:Starfighters category:TIE Variaties category:Sienar Fleet Systems category:Imperial Navy